


[Podfic] Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-identifying dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: In a world where every person starts dreaming about their soulmate on the day of their 16th birthday, Prince Arthur is expected to be the soulmate of a beautiful princess. But when the big day finally rolls around, it turns out that his true soulmate is as far from a beautiful princess as one could get... a peasant boy with magic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Don't Turn To Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768913) by [goodluckgettingtosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep). 



> So a friend and I want to start a podcast and I bought a mic for it and I thought what better way to test it and practice audio editing than recording a podfic for one of my own? I actually wanted to podfics for a while because it's just fun and I love listening to them myself but I'm VERY insecure about my accent.   
> I'm not a native speaker of english and while I don't have a thick accent in any particular way it's just kind of all over the place. You'll see. Maybe you can play guess the accent. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't bother you too much and you'll enjoy it anyways. I definitely had fun recording it.

**Listen** directly or **download** mp3 on [Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NtNARV7Br2AckKze0zrgXMnDsGEP1DJL/view?usp=sharing)

(Duration 00:27:18)

Please let me know if you prefer any other hosts to listen on or download and I will add them! 


End file.
